Out of Options
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Neville makes a discovery.


**Hello one more time! This is round 4 QLFC, and it's a bit late because my family is in town. Anyway, for this round, we had to take inspiration from a quote from a random bit of media, either a tv show, book, etc. I got the quote, "This tastes nothing like chicken!" from the tv show Merlin. Never watched it, but I think I got some good inspo from this quote. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Word Count: 1,110**

Neville was finally safe, but as he stared around at his new abode, he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't last very long in his current location. The Room of Requirement was a truly amazing place, and it had served them well in the days of Dumbledore's Army.

Now, the room had outdone itself. It was seemingly a large dormitory with a small bed, living area, and red and gold Gryffindor hangings. He was currently sitting in a large armchair, contemplating what he would do about his predicament.

He was extremely hungry. He'd been in the Room of Requirement for about two days with no food or water, except the flask of pumpkin juice he'd nicked just as the Carrows had started after him. But that had since been drained of the last drops of liquid. He'd tried thinking about how much he needed something to eat, but it hadn't worked. All that had appeared was a book, which had explained that food was an exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. He had no idea how he would survive in here. Soon he'd have to venture out and get food. Maybe he could sneak down to the kitchens when it was dark.

It was then that he noticed a painting above the small fireplace. The young woman depicted was no older than fourteen or fifteen, pretty in a waifish sort of way. She looked vaguely familiar, but Neville couldn't quite place where from. The painting hadn't been there earlier, he was fairly certain.

"Um… hello," Neville said to the portrait. He didn't know why she had just appeared, but he decided to take a chance; he had a feeling she could help him. "Can you tell me where I can find some food?"

Perhaps she wasn't able to speak, because she simply nodded at him in reply. Neville was relieved, but then became confused as the portrait swung forward on its hinges, revealing a passageway behind her. Below the mantel, a small step ladder appeared.

"All right, then," Neville muttered to himself. He got out of the armchair and walked over, climbing up to the entrance to the previously hidden passage. He didn't think it had been there before. Harry had never mentioned a secret passageway from the Room of Requirement, and he knew the most about Hogwarts, aside from perhaps the Weasley twins and Filch.

Entering the tunnel, he took his wand out and cast, "Lumos."

He quickly made his way along the passage. The walls appeared to be made of stone. As he kept going, he began to grow apprehensive. He stared ahead, the way lit only by his wand, and began to worry about what might be up lurking in the darkness. It could be a bunch of Death Eaters. It could be a villager who would be all too happy to turn him over to Voldemort.

_Shut up, _he told his mind.

After a few minutes, he made it to the end of the tunnel, where there was a small doorway flooding the passage with light. Praying this tunnel had led him to friends, he pushed open the door, and found himself in a tiny room that had been furnished as a sitting room. Chairs were spread around the fireplace, and a table was in the corner.

As Neville stared around at the spartan room, he heard heavy footsteps from a nearby room. Readying his wand, he aimed at the doorway. It opened, and an old man entered. His long hair had some hints of its previous auburn color but was now mostly gray. He was quite tall, but the most striking feature of the man were his eyes, which were an electrifying blue. They seemed to be scrutinizing him. The eyes also seemed familiar, but it took him a moment to realize who he was facing.

"You're Dumbledore's brother!" He said, immediately relaxing and stowing his wand in his pocket. "Aberforth, right?"

Aberforth Dumbledore didn't seem surprised to see a teenage boy coming out of a hole in his wall. "That's right, boy," he grumbled. "I'd appreciate an explanation as to who you are and why you're in my home."

Stepping off the mantel and into the room, Neville explained the situation; how he'd ran when the Carrows came after him. He explained how he'd been waiting in the Room for two days, and the painting revealing her secret passage to this place. Looking above the mantel where he'd come from, he saw the painting there was exactly the same as the one in the Room.

"So that's why I'm here, sir," Neville finished. "I think the Room of Requirement thought you'd be able to help me."

Aberforth pursed his lips. "You were a fool to oppose them, boy. You should have coasted through this. You're pureblood, you say? No reason for them to have gone after you if you'd kept your nose clean."

"Weren't you in the Order?" Neville questioned. "Don't you get why we need to fight?"

"That boy, Harry Potter, will defeat You-Know-Who," Aberforth said. "Not a kid like you."

"I was in Dumbledore's Army," Neville countered. "I'm going to help, even if it's in just rebelling here at school. I'm not going to sit idly by." His parents had not given up their sanity so that he could grow up to be a coward.

Aberforth did not speak for several moments. Finally collecting himself, he said, "I'll get you some food."

The man left the room the way he'd come, and returned shortly with a sack and a plate of food. "You look starved, eat this now," he said, setting down the plate with an audible thunk. "And take this back with you for later." Aberforth placed the sack beside the plate. He took a bottle out of his robes and handed it to Neville.

Neville uncorked the bottle of Gillywater and sucked down half of it before his thirst was quenched. He then began to eat the plate of chicken and bread.

"This tastes nothing like chicken," Neville remarked as he began to slow down.

Aberforth grumbled, "Beggars can't be choosers, boy."

Neville finished eating quickly, and, grabbing the sack of food and drink, made his way back over to the mantel and the passage back to the Room of Requirement. Before he started through it, he turned to Aberforth.

"Thank you, Aberforth. For everything."

The old man grunted as he said, "Get out of here Longbottom. I'll feed you but don't expect anything more."

Neville nodded in understanding, and turned back toward the tunnel, making his way back to hiding in the Room of Requirement and exile.


End file.
